Sacrifices
by Smaug the Golden
Summary: BtvsHP Crossover After Defeating the First the Scoobies move to Giles House in England for what they think a well deserved break. They soon find themselves dragged into a war after a stranger rescues Dawn.


**Title**: Sacrafices

**Author**: Biggie87

**Rating: **PG-13 (Subject to Change)

**Crossover**: Harry Potter/Buffy the Vampire Slayer/maybe a little of Angel

**Time line**: Post-Chosen, Post-OotP, not really sure for Angel. Around July 20th

**Summary**: After Defeating the First the Scoobies move to Giles House in England for what they think a well deserved break. They soon find themselves dragged into a war after a stranger rescues Dawn. Giles is aware of wizarding world but doesn't know anyone from it.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling, and her people. Buffy and Angel are the property of Joss Whedon. Also part of the story is borrowed from Tituba's "Where do we go from here? "

**Authors note:** Okay this is basically an idea that was floating around in my head. Suggestion for title or anything else are welcome. I'm mostly new to writing fan fiction so if you want to help me out by pointing something out that is wrong or should be change I'm saying thank you now and I'll probably thank you then.

Biggie

**Chapter One: The Rescue**

She walked silently down the dark alley, paying no attention to the fact that she could hear someone following her. She didn't really care; if it were someone just following her it wouldn't matter, though that wasn't likely, but if it was someone, like a vampire, who was planning to attack, she still didn't care. It's not like she had never been attacked by a vampire before, so she could handle it if she did get attacked. She had learned to take care of herself, now that Buffy actually let her.

Dawn had always had Buffy protecting her, and she never had the chance to fight for herself, until the battle with the first evil. Buffy had surprisingly let Dawn participate in the fight, and since then she had trusted her. Buffy would allow Dawn to go out after the sun went down, knowing that if she was attacked she could handle herself. Dawns knew magical abilities were a definite plus to Buffy also.

After the battle with the first, most of the Scooby's moved to England where they started a new and improved watchers council. Once they were there Dawn asked Willow to teach her magic, after waking up one night to find that she was floating above her bed. Now Buffy was even more comfortable with Dawn going out at night, because she had learned teleportation spells, and others that would be useful during a fight.

So of course Dawn was not afraid when she realized someone was following her in the dark alley. She was actually excited, she had been very irritated all day, and wanted take out her boredom on a vamp, assuming that is what it was.

After awhile she leaned over and pretended to tie her shoe while pulling out a stake from the sleeve of her jean jacket. The vamp fell for her trick and jumped out of the shadows in an attempt to surprise her. Unfortunately for him that is exactly what dawn had wanted him to do, and as he tried to grab her from behind she quickly turned and jabbed the stake through his heart.

"Oh yeah I'm good" Dawn said to herself, while standing up and dusting off her clothes. She leaned over and picked up the stake, which had fallen to the ground after turning the vamp to dust. As she started to rise she sensed someone sneak up behind her. She tried to turn around as quickly as she could but was unconscious before she even got the chance to turn around.

She could hear sounds of fighting as she started to come around. 'Great just had to go and get cocky.' Dawn thought. She raised her head to see what was going on. The alleyway she was in now had five bodies in what appeared to be black robes littered the ground and about three piles of dust. She looked over to the fight-taking place just in time to see a cloud of dust. 'Please don't be Buffy,' she chanted inside her head.

Lucky for her it wasn't Buffy. In fact it was far from it. It was a guy. He had messy, midnight black hair, enchanting, emerald eyes and a nice muscular build. He wore all black, including a leather trench coat.

Dawn continued to study him as he started dusting himself. He wasn't half bad looking. She could clearly see his well-muscled chest due to his tight black shirt. Suddenly he looked up at her as if remembering she was there.

"Uh, I'll just be going now." He said in a British accent. He then turned around and started walking the other way.

'Damn a sexy accent too.' Dawn thought. "Hey wait." She yelled running after him.

He stopped when she yelled and turned around. He spoke just as she caught up. "What? Are you hurt or something?" He asked looking her over to see if she was injured.

Dawn just ignored his inquiries. "How the hell did you knock out five people and kill three vampires?"

He looked confused. "You know what a vampire is?"

"Yes, but that is not the point." She was starting to get annoyed. "How'd you do it?"

"I caught them by surprise. I had most of them taken care of before they knew I was there."

She could tell he was lying. "Bullshit. Now tell me the truth." She was really annoyed now.

Now he just looked angry. "You wouldn't understand even if I told you. You would just think I'm a lunatic. So I'll be leaving now." He said turning around and taking off.

"Hold on. I'm not through with you." She said casting a spell to stop him in his tracks.

He seemed to sense the spell coming. He yelled "Protego" Dawn watched amazed as her spell bounced off harmlessly. He turned around looking shocked. "You're a witch?" he asked.

Dawn just ignored him. "You can do magic. Who the hell are you?"

"You're the one who attacked me just after me rescuing you. I think you should be the one answering the questions."

"Fine. Hurry up and ask already?"

"Who is Voldemort?" he asked and seemed to watch her carefully.

"How the hell would I know?"

He seemed to relax a little. "Sorry about how I've been acting. You can never be too careful with someone constantly out to kill you. How about we start over?" he asked nicely with a smile.

Dawn calmed down at the smile. "Okay. Hi I'm Dawn Summers." she said extending her hand.

"Hi I'm..." Before he could properly introduce himself an arrow pierced his chest from behind. His eyes widen as he looked from Dawn to the arrow sticking out of his chest.

Dawn's eyes widen to as she watched in slow motion as he registered what happened. His slowly but gracefully started to fall toward her. Dawn caught him as he fell. She ended up on the ground from his weight. She rolled him over. Dawn quickly sprang into action by banished the arrow and stopped the cuts from bleeding temporarily with magic. He was still breathing but he needed medical attention and fast. She turned to see who had fired the arrow. She froze, eyes wide as she looked at the familiar face of...

**Author note 2:** I know it's pretty obvious who rescued Dawn and what the main pairing is going to be. The rest are open to suggestions. Remember that I'm new at this and hopefully I'll learn what I'm good at writing and get better at writing. I'll try my best not to abandon this. If I have to rewrite I will. That is if anyone likes it. Ok I could use a Beta. So if anyone is willing to help that would be great. Next Chapter will probably be from Harry's view.

**Poll: **Who should I make shoot Harry?


End file.
